Silencio
by Miyako Hyuuga1912
Summary: Lo amaba más a que nadie, pero un héroe nunca puede contra todo.


Silencio

Miyako Hyuuga 1912

**Nota:** Esta historia esta inspiraba en la canción del gran compositor Ludwig van _Beethoven- Silencio y también esta inspiraba en la canción de Vocaloid- __soundless voice de Kagamine Len. _

_Es una historia dedicaba a mi amiga Neko C. _

**Sumary:** Lo amaba más a que nadie, pero un héroe nunca puede contra todo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de América -Alfred F. Jones- y Canadá -Matthew Wlliams- no son de mi propiedad sino de Hidekazu Himaruya.

_**Advertencias: Americaincest**_

* * *

_No podía escuchar nada, solo se podía apreciar el inmenso silencio de esa enorme habitación, no estaba solo, él estaba con la persona que más amaba en su vida, pero ¿porqué esa persona no le hablaba? ¿estaba enojado con él? ¿que había hecho mal? ... aun no sabia la respuesta y tal vez nunca iba a tenerla, pero de algo estaba seguro él; que él tenia miedo, miedo a no volverlo a escuchar y miedo a no volver a ver esa sonrisa inocente... si, de eso tenia miedo._

_Él lo amo en silencio, siempre se escondió tras una sonrisa, siempre queriendo ser su héroe para su alma gemela no sufriera, él siempre quiso ser un ángel guardan para ese ser tímido y silencioso, que casi siempre todo el mundo olvidada que él estaba en ese lugar, pero, éste siempre les sonría de manera dulce y tierna, y eso es lo que él atesora con todo su alma, ya que solo él podía ver esa linda y hermosa sonrisa con lagrimas en sus ojos... ¿era egoísta? Se podía decir que si, por que gracias a todas esas personas que lo olvidan él se podía acercar más a ese ángel silenciosos._

_Eran hermanos y eso es lo que tanto odio, odio tener la misma sangre, odio ser su gemelo, siempre deseo ser una persona extraña para así decirle cuanto lo amaba, para así tenerlo en sus brazos y nunca soltarlo, pero no, las cosas eran distintas, él era su hermano menor por segundos y él solo era una persona con sentimientos ¿sucios?. ¿por que son sentimientos sucios? ¿el amor era sucio? ¿su amor no era puro? Claro que era puro, era más puro que el agua, pero lamentablemente nunca se lo podía demostrar a esa persona, ya que él..._

En una hermosa noche de Enero, donde la luna llena brillaba con todo su esplendor, se podía ver a dos personas en una de las ventana de una hermosa casa de construcción inglesa, eran dos hombres idénticos, uno tenia el cabello más corto que el otro, tenían casi la misma estatura y ambos usaban lentes. Uno de ellos estaba en cama y el otro estaba de pie mirando por la ventana aquella hermosa luna que a su vez era tan deprimente.

Alfred, el mayor de los dos siempre fue alegre y hablador, pero en esos momentos solo quería permanecer en completo silencio y olvidar todo, completamente todo, olvidar la razón del por qué nació, olvidar el día que se enamoro de su propio hermano, olvidar como lo había hecho, olvidar que él tenia un gemelo, olvidar todo... e incluso olvidar que él esta vivo.

Hacia horas que Matthew, ya no respondía cuando lo llamaban y solo abría los ojos débilmente para mirar a su alrededor y sonreír, haciendo que el corazón de Alfred se rompiera como un frágil cristal que se rompe y solo quedan pequeños fragmentos de éste, así se sentía él al verlo sonreír y no poder hacer nada.

Su atención fue llamada por una suave y débil voz que lo llamo, el rubio volteo hacia esa persona que lo estaba llamando, sonrío al verlo despierto y se acerco a Matthew con lentitud, para después sentarse en una orilla de la cama, mientras que su mano derecha lo toma de una mano y la acerca a su pecho, para mirarlo con ternura.

"sino puedo decirte lo que siento por ti, quiero que sepas que tu hermano estará siempre aquí para ti" pensó, antes de hablarle.

—Shhh, no hables mucho, te puede hacer daño— acaricio su cabello con la otra mano

—¿A..lfred?, ¿que...me quieres...decir?— le pregunto el menor — No...logro...escucha...rte...— Matthew solo volteo a ver Alfred, cual este solo le tenia una sonrisa, una gran sonrisa, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

—No,... te preocupes... todo marchara bien Mattie— no sabia si eso era una palabras de aliento para su hermano o para él mismo.— Todo, va estar bien... tu héroe esta contigo—

—No... te logro— Matthew no termino de hablar por que el dedo frió de su hermano lo callo, así que solo se conformo con mirarlo.

Matthew se sentía cansado, hacia semanas que tenia miedo de dormir y no volver a despertar, desde que le habían dicho que su enfermedad iba a seguir avanzando hasta que él ya no pudiera más. Antes trataba de quedarse despierto toda la noche, pero con el paso de los días el cansancio lo hacia caer en un profundo sueño que poco a poco se hacia más largo y más atemorizarte para Matthew y para Alfred.

Alfred, solo miro a su hermano sonreír como siempre lo hacia, mientras que su "reflejo" trago saliva y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban le quiso hablar a su hermano, al principio Alfred no lo dejo, pero este se negó hacerle caso.

—Tengo...sueño...— Hablo Matthew con una voz débil

—Shh, no hables Mattie— sabia que su hermano no lo estaba escuchando pero él quería hablarle como si éste lo escuchara.

—Alfred, te quiero...decir una..cosa...— sonrío ante lo pensaba decir— no...no quiero morir... sin que lo sepas...— Callo al ver los labios de su hermano se movían.

—NO TE VAS A MORIR — grito con todas su fuerzas con la ligera esperanza de que lo escuchara— no lo harás, no te vas a morir, si te mueres... yo...

—Te...amo..Alfred...— Sonrío, mientras veía a su hermano la expresión de este.—Sie...empre... Sie...m...pre...te...a..m.a.r..e — Su voz se empezó a apagar poco a poco, sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar poco a poco, mientras que en su rostro se dibujo una hermosa sonrisa.

Alfred no dijo nada, solo se quedo quieto, sin habla, procesando lo que había dicho su hermano, mientras a su vez seguirá mirándolo, mirando esa hermosa sonrisa que su hermano le dedicaba a él solamente, mientras las manos de Alfred sujetaran con más fuerza las de Matthew que poco a poco se empezaban a poner frías y es cuando Alfred al fin pudo entender que Matthew nunca más iba a regresar a su lado, sus manos lo sujetaron con más fuerza, mientras que las lagrimas empezaron a brotar sin poderlas detener...

Alfred, en esos momentos supo que el silencio era lo que más deseaba al igual que deseaba morir...por que él lo amaba en silencio aun.

* * *

Bonjour mes amis.

Les trago un oneshot de Hetalia con los personajes de America y Canadá que va dedicaba a mi amiga Neko C , ya que hace tiempo le prometí una trilogía de incesto -la primera fue el L'Hymne á l'amour de los hermanos Kagamine- y pues ahora le quiero dedicar este fic a ella – me falta uno :D- y pues ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE.

Esta historia nació atravez de la canción de Silencio de Beethoven y pues me empece a imaginar la historia, al principio iba ser toda relataba, pero como tuve un pequeño problema que decidí hacerla de esa manera, sorry si esta un poco desacomoda, pero la idea principal es iniciar con el final y terminar con el principio... espero que me de entender.

Y pues sin nada más que agregar espero que les guste esta historia que hice con mucho cariño. por cierto, no olviden dejar un mensajito (Reviews)

acepto: tomates, pasta!, papas, vino, hamburguesas, maple, hotcakees (?), bombas, pistolasos y todo lo demás... menos virus xD!

Thanks por leer este fic.


End file.
